


The World Begins With Kagehina

by fubuki_ice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alphabet Prompt, Canon Universe, Cheesy, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, Words Prompts, one of the drabbles includes a scene during the Inarizaki match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fubuki_ice/pseuds/fubuki_ice
Summary: 26 drabbles, categorized into the alphabet order, that show how much Kageyama means to Hinata, and vice versa."You're my world, but am I your whole universe?"Kageyama nodded without a doubt.





	The World Begins With Kagehina

**A, for Absence**

Hinata looked around when he stepped into the court. _No sign of the setter._ “Where’s Kageyama?”

Sugawara beside him, replied when he saw the curiosity and general concern on his face, “Ah, I heard that he left early because of some family issues.”

“Thanks, Sugawara-san.”

“No problem!” He reassured the middle blocker with a fond expression and a pat on his head, soon joining back the other third years to practice.

With the absence of the his partner, Hinata felt a weird tug at his heart, as if he wanted to shout Kageyama’s name across the court, asking for a toss of his with a face filled with excitement and anticipation. _Probably_ , that was the usual case for him and he would admit that when he received a compliment that involved an awkward high-five and some stuttering in between, every time they banter about silly things that make them less of a first year in high school and whenever they’re together having the time of their lives, it was like a bundle of feelings swirling at the pit of his stomach, all at once. Was it happiness, pride, hope, or a need for something more?

He couldn’t understand.

It was only for one day ( _hopefully_ ), and yet, he could feel the intensity of longing pooling inside, wishing to be released through spiking the ball that was tossed to him by none other than Kageyama, like an electric shock swished towards his range of visibility. 

He wants to hit Kageyama’s tosses. He should ask for more tomorrow.

**B, for Boisterous**

“Kageyama, toss to me again!”

“I won’t lose this time, Kageyama! Let’s race!”

“ _Kageyamaaaa—_ “

God, sometimes he wondered how many times Hinata had called his name on a daily basis, despite firing a ‘dumbass’ towards the middle blocker for multiple times himself.

Kageyama knew how noisy the other can be, always jumping around here and there, shouting in glee like a child seeing his first sunset, asking for one more toss when he said it’ll be the last one, being himself as usual.

There’s no doubt that Hinata’s boisterous, but that was what made him _him_ , and he couldn’t have appreciate more than that-

“Kageyama, what are you daydreaming about?” Hinata spoke in a hush whisper, right beside his ear.

“Volleyball.” _It’s you, dumbass._

Maybe, just maybe, the middle blocker knew how to not stand out for once, but he’s still loud, so loud that Kageyama wanted to hear his name left his lips for one more time. Or twice, or more than that.

Forever.

**C, for Cage**

He was there to see Hinata flying out of the cage again when he least expected it.

Knees bent, palms folded, arms stretched near his thighs, position ready, standing behind Tsukishima.

The ball goes swoosh the moment the spike landed on Hinata’s immediate raised arms, and his heart took off right at that moment.

The sound of his heartbeat was indescribable, perhaps similar to the rattle of the cage just then.

**D, for Difference**

One was born in the longest night, the other being born in the longest day of the year.

The shorter boy with hair so fluffy and bright, while the taller one having so dark and smooth.

One emits warmth, one keeps his cool.

One ready to fly, one stayed on the ground.

He set the ball and the other hit it across the court magnificently.

They both cried in triumph, with an odd number and an even number separately in each other’s uniforms on the back.

Together, despite differences, they were known as the freak duo on the court, the shadow that increased the existence of light.

**E, for Eternal**

“Kageyama,” Hinata was the first who broke the comfortable silence, his gaze fixed onto the midnight blue canvas filled with a never-ending amount of stars. “Would you choose to live an eternal life if it meant that you wouldn’t grow old?”

Kageyama turned his head towards him, perturbed. “What?”

He pouted slightly at the obvious expression, switching his gaze towards the other. “Just answer me, Bakayama.”

“…Probably not.” He pondered, eyes flickering to the sky for several seconds until landing back on Hinata. “What about you?”

Hinata smiled confidently at him as he sat back up, eyes glinting with slight mischief. “I will though,” The setter’s eyebrow lifted in suspicion, _just what he wanted-_ “If stars are truly everlasting, I would gladly spent my whole life sitting under the stars watching you beside me.” 

A grin formed upon the shorter boy’s face, the corner of his eyes crinkled in contentment, cheeks tinged pink from the moonlight.

As he spotted a shooting star whooshing across the sky, Kageyama realized one thing.

Other than his life, he preferred Hinata’s happiness to stay as they were, to become eternal.

**F, for Finish**

“…Please finish this.”

“But Hinata—“

“Just do it.”

With a quick nod to his reply, Kageyama leant his face forward with the other straddling on his lap and the shorter teen could feel the familiar sensation upon his lips once again.

It felt warm, similar to the attitude that belonged to the setter whenever they were alone, and every thought, every worry, slowly disintegrated from the back of his mind. Hinata wrapped his arm around Kageyama’s back, while the other threading his finger through the soft jet black hair that he longed for, closing in any possible distance between them.

He said he wanted Kageyama to finish this, but _does he really_?

Could they take a step further?

_…He wanted to._

Everything was sloppy as their noses bumped onto each other and teeth were involved, but he could never dismiss the pool of butterflies fluttering in his stomach, as well as his yearning for another kiss.

_“Let’s keep going.”_

**G, for Gravity**

Hinata always seemed to defy the laws of gravity.

All he needed was to run, arms rose behind his back, and take off, soaring for his dream.

Without missing a beat, he held onto Hinata’s stretched hand, admiring the pair of black feathery wings that he was there to witness, in which it had grown so much ever since they met each other on opposite sides of the court.

_“Take me with you, and we can fly together.”_

**H, for Handwriting**

“Wow, Kageyama, your handwriting…it’s really bad.”

“Huh? I bet yours look worse-“ He stared at Hinata’s notebook that was plastered in front of him, a bit too close. 

Kageyama’s face scrunched up in disappointment. Who knew the hyper middle blocker could write such pretty words? “Okay, _uh-_ it’s, very good, like your personality.”

“I know, since you’re such a mess, like your handwriting.” He chuckled, eyes twinkling in delight.

_“Hinata!”_

**I, for Incomplete**

Without you, my crown would’ve stayed on top of my head for years I’ve been on the court.

Without you, I could never relate my intense passion for volleyball with anyone else.

Without you, I would‘ve never been able to understand how the team with better six is stronger.

Without you, mutual trust would never be a term that was available in my list of vocabulary.

Without you, I could only hope so much for a person to appear alongside me, not wavering no matter how much I ran.

Without you, I would never become invincible.

 

 

Without you, Hinata Shouyou would only be a name, a short player that was known for his remarkable stamina and amazing jumps.

**J, for Joke**

“I hate you so much. I get a headache every time you’re the only one I think about and my stomach churns when I was reminded that you closed your eyes to hit my tosses before, ugh. Your messy, fluffy orange hair, eyes so bright and that stupid grin of yours, all of them irritated me. Oh and did I mention about the way you jump? It looks dumb, and everything about you is unbearable, you’re too cute-“

“What?”

“…It was a joke. Except what I said last.”

_“Pfffft.”_

“Stop laughing, dumbass.”

**K, for King**

Not the king of the court, Hinata thought, but the king that ruled his heart.

**L, for Light**

He was the light that shone a path to detach from the tyrant king, Kageyama thought. 

He was the light of his life.

**M, for Medicine**

“…You sure you don’t need medicine?” Kageyama validated, placing his palm on the shorty’s forehead, voice softened.

“Mmm.” Hinata shuffled on his lap for a bit, his head lying on the setter’s shoulder for comfort. He paid no attention to the television screen in front of him and placed his hand on top of the other, squeezing slightly. “You’re the only cure I need.”

Eyes shimmering with love, Kageyama’s mouth twitched. “Can you stop being cheesy for once?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you.”

“Dammit.”

**N, for Nickname**

All Kageyama knew was ‘dumbass’, while there’s so many more that Hinata haven’t spoke of.

One of them included ‘Milk-loving dork’.

Hopefully the setter wouldn’t try to kick his ass when he said that aloud.

**O, for Orange**

Not only was it the main color of their uniform when they went against Inarizaki, but it also represented the fruit itself, as well as Hinata’s hair.

Blue and orange belonged in the opposite side of the color spectrum. The sunset, without a doubt, would always paint itself in the blue canvas that stretched beyond the Earth when dusk arrived.

Everything was destined since the start.

**P, for Promise**

“I will keep bringing the ball to you. Just trust me, and _jump_.” And he did.

“As long as I’m here, you’re _invincible_.” And Hinata could truly feel it.

One after one, he realized that they were never meant to be broken, but to be carved deep within someone’s soul.

**Q, for Question**

Kageyama loves Hinata, and vice versa. Is this even a question to begin with?

**R, for Rare**

A person that takes off with their invincible wings.

A person that emits warmth with their pure charisma.

A person that hits his king-like tosses with an unwavering expression.

A person that gives him unconditional love despite insults at the tip of his tongue.

A person that pointed back at themselves, repeating his quote, saying he’ll be invincible as long as they’re here.

A person with fluffy, orange hair and brown eyes that screamed for their love for volleyball, as well as Kageyama himself.

He could never find someone named Hinata Shouyou.

**S, for Scale**

‘On a scale from one to volleyball, how much do you love each other?’

“Volleyball.” Hinata had said, feeling proud. _Obviously._

However,

“Milk.” The syllable escaped from Kageyama’s lips, leaving the middle blocker in bewilderment, mouth agape.

_“Kageyama…”_

**T, for Thief**

As soon as Kageyama stepped into the volleyball court, Hinata was already in front of him, eyebrows slightly furrowed, fists tightened, posing in a fighting stance.

 _“Wh-“_ “Kageyama, give back what you stole from me!”

He raised a brow, wondering if Hinata was on a sugar, no, _demanding for his tosses_ rush. “Hah? I never stole anything from-“

Hinata immediately straightened up from the weird posture, smiling hopefully as his gaze went onto the volleyball that he’d clutched a bit tighter. “…My heart.”

Kageyama’s lips pressed into a thin line, trying to restrain from laughing with the back of his hand touching his mouth, but to no avail. The middle blocker could spot tinges of pink appearing on his pale complexion, leaving him in a daze.

“You dumbass.”

**U, for Undo**

Hinata’s love for the jet black-haired setter: saved.

_Ctrl+Z, Ctrl+Z, Ctrl+Z…_

He couldn’t go back anymore.

**V, for View**

“ ‘The View from the Top’, a scenery that I will never see on my own, but, if I’m not alone…”

_“I’m here, Hinata.”_

“Then… I might be able to see it.”

**W, for World**

“You’re my whole world, but am I your whole universe?”

Kageyama nodded without a doubt.

His lips tugged up at the obvious response.

He asked for another, as usual, seeking for reconciliation and yet, Kageyama was there, always giving the same satisfying reply.

**X, for Xenomorphic**

Volleyball players aren’t supposed to be this short, people usually said. They would always feel their path being blocked, as if a high, high wall loomed front of them and to those who played with such height, they have no choice but to jump and reach, simply because they lacked the genes to grow taller.

Hinata Shouyou was an example, and Kageyama was there to see the pair of wings replacing the middle blocker’s arms, him being ready to take flight and fight back.

**Y, for Yesterday**

What’s more important was to focus onto the future ahead of them, instead of thinking about the regrets and the what if’s that could’ve taken place before.

_If only they were already a duo on the court during Junior High._

**Z, for Zero**

And starting from zero, hand in hand, Kageyama and Hinata were ready to delve into a brand new volleyball team in University, aiming for the top. Together.


End file.
